


about falling in love

by sunflxwers



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflxwers/pseuds/sunflxwers
Summary: read to find out





	1. hi

hi i'm katie and this is my first story. it'll be shitty so i'm sorry. enjoy!


	2. cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the cast for "about falling in love"!!

Wyatt Oleff as Stanley Uris  
Jaeden Wesley as Bill Denbrough  
Sophia Lillis as Beverly Marsh  
Finn Wolfhard as Richie Tozier  
Jack D Grazer as Eddie Kasaprak  
Chosen Jacobs as Mike Hanlon  
Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ben Hanscom

and introducing

Millie Bobby Brown as Mia Denbrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is the cast so first chapter will be up soon

**Author's Note:**

> so this won't be updated normally for a while until i get a schedule so yeah


End file.
